bellflowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Beechwood Bunny Tales
Beechwood Bunny Tales ( ) is a series of children's books written by French author Geneviève Huriet and illustrated by Loïc Jouannigot. The original books have been published in France by Éditions Milan since 1987. English translations of the first seven stories were released in the United States during 1991 and 1992 by Gareth Stevens Publishers. Including this version, ''Beechwood has been translated into 23 languages FÊTE DU LIVRE des Hauts-de-Seine (November 22, 2003). Momes.net. Retrieved . in 19 countries,Bunnies bent on broadcast (Up Next: What's developing in kids production) (2001, May 1). KidScreen Magazine. Retrieved . (Registration required to read.) and has sold about 750,000 copies in its native country. [http://yo-video.net/fr/film/94210-famille-passiflore-serie.html La Famille Passiflore] at YoVideo. Retrieved . The books centre around the Bellflower family of rabbits, who live in Beechwood Grove: Papa Bramble, Aunt Zinnia, Dandelion, Periwinkle, Violette, Mistletoe, and Poppy. Papa and Aunt share their names with foods, while their five children (and the family itself) are named after species of flowers. All of the rabbit characters in this series have large, round pink tails. The books' success in France led to the debut of an animated version on the TF1 network in late December 2001, Films d'animation (2001, December 23). Le Monde Television. Accessed . which would go on to have 52 episodes produced. The show has aired in several markets worldwide, and released on DVD and VHS in North America. Characters , with the title character of this book in bed.]] The series' main characters are the Bellflower rabbits, who live "in a shady corner of Beechwood Grove". There are five children in the family: Poppy, the biggest and the smartest;Huriet, Geneviève (1991), p. 19. ''Periwinkle at the Full Moon Ball. ISBN 0-8368-0525-9. Gareth Stevens Publishers. Accessed . Violette, the only sister; Dandelion, who mostly resembles his father; Mistletoe, who wears a shirt of red and pink stripes; and Periwinkle, who is mostly shy. Their father is Bramble, a gardener who is always concerned and caring about his children. Their aunt, Zinnia, can sometimes be a bit angry and serious against them. Most of the early titles in the Beechwood series centred on each of the children. Aunt Zinnia had a story of her own in 1990 (Aunt Zinnia and the Ogre), and Papa Bramble in 2003 (L'invention d'Onésime Passiflore). Some of the Bellflowers' foes include Magda, a tricky magpie who tries to make Periwinkle a family embarrassment (in the first book, Periwinkle at the Full Moon Ball, and the TV episode "Room to Move"); Jimmy Renard, a cunning fox from Violette's Daring Adventure; and Kazoar, the highway menace from Aunt Zinnia and the Ogre. Books As of , more than thirty Beechwood books from Éditions Milan have sold over 750,000 copies in its native France. Geneviève Huriet has written the entire series, save for the two most recent titles (Qu'as-tu fait, Mistouflet ? and L'album photo des Passiflore) by Amélie Sarn. Loïc Jouannigot has always been the illustrator. In the United States, Gareth Stevens only published the first seven stories in English, from Periwinkle at the Full Moon Ball to Family Moving Day, in 1991 and 1992. The translators were MaryLee Knowlton, Amy Bauman and Patricia Lantier-Sampon. TV series The Bellflower Bunnies, an animated TV series based on the books, debuted on the TF1 network in France with four specials during December 24 and December 28, 2001. The 52-episode series was produced early in its run by TVA International, Melusine, TF1 and its subsidiary Protécréa. Later episodes were made by Tooncan, Euro Visual, and Dragon Cartoon among others. It has also aired on Playhouse Disney in France, ZDF and KI.KA in Germany, CBC in Quebec, and the Latin American version of Boomerang. References External links * Author Huriet's page at Éditions Milan * A list of titles by Geneviève Huriet Category:Beechwood Bunny Tales